secerts_of_grojbandfandomcom-20200215-history
Is It True About Kin Kujira?
Synopsis: When Jamie Andrews (Zendaya) comes to Elementary High. Kin falls in love with her and asks her to sing her song, At The Peaceville NightClub tonight and to be his date But When A New Girl, Megan Quartz, A Snobby girl who's in Ms. Pitcher's Class and plays (Miranda Cosgrove) Who is B.F.F.S with Jamie. But is Surprised when her friend is dating Four Eyes From Grojband. So She Wants Kin to break up with her pal or she will make his life Miserable and his Friends, Corey and Kon Losers to Mankind. Kin Refuses but little does kin know Megan has her tricks. Plot: The Episode Begins In the Gym, The School is having a Science Project Review for 7th Grader, Kin Kujira, 9th Grader, Megan Quartz , 5th Grader & Gia Mahan. Kin's Project was A Atomic Nuclear Blitz Ray it turns Projects and Stones into Macular Ashes. Megan Quartz's Project was A Sand Stone Nuclear Atomic 6,000, Its Turns Sand into Terrific Project, & Gia's Project is A Bubble Gum Flow. Kin gazes at Jamie Pacifica Andrews a Brown headed Girl who just turned 18 and a half years old who wears a Yellow Headband with a Rose Flower with Sliver streaks A Magenta Dress with Pink Leopard tights and gold boots with Orange streaks with white skin and freckles with green eyes and black mascara and sliver lipstick. She Loves Scare Or Dare on the Wikia. Enough!! Jamie said. Jamie goes to look at the other projects and spots Kin's. Woah that is Fantastic Kinny. Jamie blows a Kiss To Kin. Kin gets hearts All Over. As He Imagines Him and Jamie in the Park eating ice cream. Never thought My wish would come true So imagine my surprise When I first saw you And it looks like It's magic between you and me Lookin' like magic Lookin' like magic The world started spinning' And turned me upside-down It flipped me all over And it spun me around And it looks like It's magic between you and me Lookin' like magic Lookin' like magic Could it be magic? Feels like magic Ooh... I made my wish And you'll cast your spell We both throw our coins In the wishing well They're all coming true Because me and you Are happy together Together Lookin' like magic Lookin' like magic Could it be magic? Feels like magic There's nothing hidden up my sleeve We just gotta believe It's gonna be awesome When we take our kids And toss 'em right up the tree Just you and me Just you and me Kin sighed Until Jamie left. Wait.Jamie Will you be my date for the NightClub Tomorrow Night? Kin Asked. Sure Kinny Kujira Just bring your Band with you. Jamie smiled. Okay Sugar Lips. Kin Said. What? Jamie said. Nothing. A Girl with a angry look gave Kin The Eye. You Me At The Garage After School Four Eyes Freak!! Megan yelled. * Kin Got Date Kin came home smiling as he Saw his friends staring at him. Uh Bro what are you smiling about? Kon asked. Yeah Kin What are you smiling about!! Megan yelled. Megan Sherman. My Enemy from 5th Grade. Kin said. The One and Only Girl. Megan points at herself. HEY GROSSBAND WHATS IS ALL THE..... Trina yells but then gasps and smiles. Megan does the same. Trina Riffin. Megan squealed. Megan Sherman. Trina squealed. Selfies. The Girls take a brunch of photos. What? Kin said. Beat it Four Eyes Jerk wad!! Trina snaps at Kin. Yeah beat It. Megan yelled. As the girls left the Garage but Megan came back. KIN KUJIRA IF YOU DON'T END THIS I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE SO MISERABLE FOREVER!!!! Megan angrily points at Fours Eyes. Never!! Kin yelled. It Is On Kujira. Megan yelled. As She slams the Garage Door angrily. Geez Kin What's up with her. Corey Asks. Well... Flashback 11 year old Kin playing on the Swing. Until Megan walks over with 13 year old Trina, Beat it Four Eyes I saw this Swing First so Beat it. Megan shoves Kin Off. Hey. As Kin pushes Megan making her fake Cry. Trina then beats up kin and throws his Glasses on the Tree. Trina laughs evilly and happily pushes Megan on the Swing. Kin Cries Until 14 year old Jamie comes and asks Kin if he wants to eat Ice Cream with her. Kin replies with a Yes as Megan's Eyes Turn Red. After the Flashback kin frowns. * Ice Cream Melted Wipe The Next Day, Everyone laughs at Kin. What's So Funny? Kin asked. Kin Kujira you've been fired from the N.A.S.C. Charles Vinci said. Why!! Kin screamed. Look for yourself. Hey Kin, Mandy Blue said. Hi Mandy, Kin frowned. Kin Kujira is a nerd you know why because he sucked A COUPLE OF EGGS IN 6TH GRADE!! AND COREY AND KON ARE DUNCES GROJBAND SUCKS DON'T LET FRONT BABY FOOL YOU HE CAN'T EVEN WRITE LYRICS HE STEALS THEM FROM TRINA TO OVER COMPETE. Written By: Megan Sherman. Kin growled in anger as he saw Megan. Why Lady, Why would you do this to me!! Kin cried. I WARNED YOU KUJIRA MOUTH AND YOU DID'NT LISTEN. Megan smirked But I... Kin Cried You what.. Megan laughed] I Thought You... Kin cries. Look at Jamie all lonely and getting the Blues because of your Kujira Mouth. Surely Your Band Sucks because I'm 56,796 percent popular and you don't suck cigars if you were cool like me then you tots be glimmering at my blue shirt and yellow shirt and blue headband and you would make second choices. Megan boasts. Hotshot. Kin yelled before crying. Hey Look Everyone Four Eyes cries and look on his locker Kin Kujira steals Cookie and Babies from ladies and men and wears Ladies Underwear on Holidays. Megan grins evilly. She Grabs Kin glasses and holds him by the shirt collar and says. LISTEN HERE DOG BREATH YOU HAVE NO SENSE LIKE MY PARENTS THEY LIVED IN NEW ORLEANS FOR A MONTH, SO MY RULES BECAUSE I'M CLASS President and YOUR NOT EVEN IF YOU SHOW UP TONIGHT I WILL SHOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE!! OKAY!! Megan shook Kin rapidly as her bubble gum breath made his nose bleed. YES MEGAN!! Kin said. Good see you and BREAK UP LIKE NOW Trina yelled as She kicked Kin's Stomach. Jamie looked at her locker and saw Kin when she closed it. Oh Hey. Jamie said. You still wanna go tonight? Kin asked. I DON'T KNOW KIN YOU embarrassed ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AND I JUST... DON'T KNOW GOODBYE KIN. Jamie cries to her Classroom. * Wicked Sad Transition At The Playground, Kin mopes and groans. What's Wrong Kin? Corey asks. Megan embarrassed Jamie and Me. Kin mopes and cries. Well Do it Back. Corey said. Can you help Corey? Kin asked. Sure Why Not. Corey said. * Wicked Revenge Transition At Art, Ms. Golden said that Corey, Mandy and Kin are working on a Project so they won't be joining us. As a Construction montage went. Knew what he was building. He built A chart Of Megan's Failure's and Grades since She Moved To Peaceville. At Dismal, Everyone points and has angry looks at Megan. What? Megan said. Look Everyone Dorky Megan Sherman has failing Grades. Ringo Teased Everyone laughed as Her Eyes turned red at Kin as She Walked Home. We Did It. Mandy said happily. Yeah Awesome. Corey smiled. THIS IS'NT OVER COREY!! Trina yelled as she ran home. * Wicked Cool Transition At Garage, Kin felt bad. Maddie stares at him with a frown. So You got revenge. Maddie pretended to type on her phone. Yeah Maddie I need Advice. Kin said. Let Me Guess Girl Tease Boy Then Boy tease Girl. Maddie said. Yeah. I thought Revenge was Sweet but its Not. Kin cried. Well Kin sometimes things like revenge can't be sweet because it's just rude to people I know Megan can't bully she just trying to stick up for Jamie. Maddie says. Just try to ask her why she is like this. Maddie smiled. Okay. Kin said. * Dancy Pants Transition At the Night Club, Kin sees Megan sitting on table. Kin then goes to her. What do you want. Megan yells. I just wanted to make things better for you. Kin smiled. You already made my life horrible. Megan screamed. Well I wanna make it better for you. Kin said. Yeah Right How can you fix this. Megan cried angrily. Your a pretty Lady yourself. Kin smiled. Your just saying that. Meagan smiled. Okay I'm Sorry Megan. Kin cries. I'm Sorry Too Kin. Megan said. I Just wanted Jamie all to myself but I forgot what Jamie told me to expect friends not just be rude treat them how you wanna treat them. Megan cried. So You wanna have this Dance? Kin said. Sure. Megan smiled. As Jamie walked in and held kin's hand as She kissed him. Megan smiled. Good Choice Kin. Megan said. Are You Ready to party then give it up for GROJBAND!! Maddie cheered as Everyone Cheered. Corey: Year, after year, after year, you've passed me by. Kin/Kon/Laney: Passed me by. Corey: But baby I was made to be the apple of your eye. Now love. Kin/Kon/Laney: Love! Corey: It's in my heart, now that I've received your card. All: Now and forever I'll have the proof that I love you. Love me too. Corey: All day I've been waiting and I'm glad that I've been patient. Kin/Kon/Laney: Bop! Corey: Now that I've got you, all of my dreams come true. Now love. Kin/Kon/Laney: Love! Corey: It's in my heart, now that I've received your card. All: Now and forever, I'll have the proof that I love you. Love me too. Corey and Laney: I love you and you love me too. As the song finished, Kin comes with alot of kisses on his face from Jamie. I'm In Love Dudes. Kin smiled and fainted. Well Kin Sometimes Love Bites when its crossed between Love and Fake Love. And Sometimes when you fall in love you gotta watch for your exs Thanks For Coming Out Everyone * Corey Riffin * Laney Penn * Trina Riffin * Jamie Andrew * Megan Sherman * Kin Kujira * Kon Kujira * Madison Deanglo * Grace Pendiskiza * Ms. Golden * Ringo * Mandy DeHaert